I Think I Love You
by ladyazn08
Summary: Sakura and Sasori fancfic. Sakura falls in love with Sasori, but she doesn’t know that he is still alive. What if she starts to love Itachi when they meet for the first time? What will happen when Sasori and Sakura meet each other again?
1. Remembering

My first fanfic. Please read and review!! Thank you!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Summary**: Sakura and Sasori fancfic. Sakura falls in love with Sasori, but she doesn't know that he is still alive. What if she starts to love Itachi when they meet for the first time? What will happen when Sasori and Sakura meet each other again? Who will Sakura choose? Read to find out! (**A/N**: I know I suck at summaries but oh well.)

**Note**: This is in the shippuden time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 1**

**REMEMBERING **

_What a nice lovely day._ Sakura thought while she was walking through the park.

_**You said it. I mean after that long mission from Suna and rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki. I say we deserve a break.**_ Inner said.

_Totally agree. Lets just take a long nap under the beautiful sakura tree. _Sakura replied as she started to lie down under the tree.

"Sakura-chan!!" cried out a young annoying man.

_**Great…when I was just about to dream about Sasuke-kun too. **_

_What are you talking about?! I don't like Sasuke anymore. He is a back stabbing jerk with a butt-ugly face!! If he really liked me back then, he would have told me and never have left me on the bench to rot. _

_**Okay…I guess your right. Well then who do you like then?! Hey do you like Shikamaru or Neji? I mean after the quick time skip they look so hot right now.**_

_I do like someone, but its neither Neji nor Shikamaru. Besides, if I ever thought that Neji and Shikamaru are hot Tenten and Temari would kill me!! So, no I don't think either guy is hot._

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I just saw you lying there so I thought that since you aren't busy why don't we go on a date later. How about it? I will buy you all the ramen you want." Naruto asked.

"For the last time Naruto, if I told you a million times no then why would you think that I would say yes now?" Sakura asked lying under the tree with her eyes closed.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't like you that way. Naruto, I love you but in a brotherly way."

"Then who am I suppose date then?"

"Well, Naruto, there is this one girl that I know that has the hots for you. You would have known your whole entire life if you weren't so dense."

"Really?! Who is this girl? I want to know please tell me!!"

"Well, I can tell you that she is hiding behind the tree right now. She is a girl that belongs to the Hyuuga clan. Can you guess who she is?"

"Hey, that better not be Neji. I mean I know that he has long hair, but I never knew that he was a girl! I thought he was a boy this whole time I have ever known him."

Sakura stood up and smacked Naruto on the head. "Baka! You are dense aren't you?! Well, of course it is not Neji its Hinata!!"

"Really?! Well, I do think that she is cute and she has a perfect figure. Then I should ask her out then. Thanks Sakura-chan! Ja ne!!" Naruto said smiling walking away.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

_**You said it.**_ _**So since you like someone, who is it?**_

_There is this one person I never seem to forget._ Sakura thought as she started to lie down under the sakura tree.

_**And who might that be?**_

_I think I miss Sasori. I don't know why but after I killed him I started to feel sad and it has hurt my heart deeply. I know that I hardly knew the guy, but I think I love Sasori. I thought I loved Sasuke, but that was just merely a little crush. Well, I cant do anything about it now. Sasori is gone and I will never see him again. _Sakura thought with a tear freely running down her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Normal POV]

"What is it that you need Leader-sama?" asked an intelligent redhead.

"Well, Sasori, I need you and Itachi to go and get a certain someone for me. You cant take Deidara because he is on a different mission with Hindan." Pein said.

"May I ask, who this certain person that you have your eyes on?"

"Well, it is someone very strong, has perfect chakra control, and has impressive medic skills. I think you may know this person."

"Is it Sakura Haruno? The one that I fought against with Chiyo-baa-sama? May I ask why we need her?"

"Well, we need her because she is very good medic and we need a medic around the base. I may even ask her to join the Akatsuki, because if she starts to be our medic then she needs to be part of the Akatsuki. If she refuses then we can simply use her as bait for the Kyuubi."

"I see. Well then I will take Itachi with me. We will leave as soon as I tell him the plan."

"Okay. Now get out."

Sasori walked out of the office and started to think to himself.

[Sasori's POV]

_Well then I guess I will meet with Sakura again. I wonder if she will be surprised if I'm still alive and in a human body. _(**A/N**: He is human now and no longer a puppet.) _I guess I have to thank Zetsu for bringing me back to life._

**(Flashback)**

"So this is Sasori's true form." Zetsu said.

"Zetsu-san! Gomen nasai if Tobi took a while, but Tobi found a medic like Zetsu asked for. Tobi is a good boy, right?" Tobi said.

"Bring the medic here Tobi. If you don't then Tobi isn't a good boy."

"AH! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said bringing the medic towards Zetsu.

"Please don't hurt me!" pleaded the medic.

"Tobi go look for Sasori's ring. If you do that, Tobi is a good boy."

"Okay. Zetsu-san." Tobi said looking for the ring.

"Okay now use your medic skills to bring this man alive." Zetsu said harshly to the medic.

"But if I do that, I will die." The medic whispered.

"Do this for me or else I will cut your neck." Zetsu said threateningly while putting a kunai near the medic's throat and adding pressure.

"Okay. But if I bring this man alive he will have a human body and not a puppet body anymore."

"That's fine. Just do it now, you are wasting my time."

The medic sighed for he knows that he is going to die. He did some complicated hand seals in a slow way. Then started to apply chakra to Sasori's body. When he was done, he soon fell to the ground and died. Sasori then woke up and started to breathe.

"Zetsu-san? Is that you?" Sasori said.

"Hai. It's me Sasori." Zetsu said.

Then Sasori started to feel his entire body and he soon realized that he isn't a puppet anymore.

"Zetsu-san help! Tobi got Tobi's head stuck in a hole! Help!" Tobi yelled.

"Why did you have to bring him along?" Sasori asked Zetsu.

"It couldn't be helped. I was bored and I wanted to see how he would react when

he finds out that you are alive and he cant join the Akatsuki." Zetsu said.

"Well tell him the news. I want to see too."

"Hey Tobi! You can't join the organization anymore because Sasori is still alive!" Zetsu yelled.

"What?! Tobi is a good boy and found Sasori-san's ring." Tobi said trying to get his head out of the hole.

"Well you can't now because I'm alive Tobi." Sasori said.

When Tobi heard this he started to cry.

"No!!!" Tobi cried.

Sasori and Zetsu chuckled at Tobi for crying. After Tobi was done crying, the three headed back to headquarters.

**(End Flashback)**

Soon Sasori started to tell Itachi about the plan. Then after both left to find a certain kunoichi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for reading!! Please read and review!! Remember this is my first story. Tell me your opinion about it! Thanks!!


	2. Decisions and Competition

Thank you for all the reviews. Now lets continue with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 2**

**DECISIONS AND COMPETITION**

Sasori and Itachi finally made it to Konoha. All the elite shinobi left the village to go on missions. Since there were no elite shinobi around the village, they just kept their henge. When they got to the park, they found the girl sleeping peacefully.

Sasori bent down and whispered into her ear, "Wake up, cherry blossom. It's time for you to make your decision."

"What decision?" Sakura said yawning while rubbing her eyes and stretching.

_Kami-sama. She looks so kawaii when she wakes up. I wonder if she'll look beautiful when she wakes up next to me in my arms. Whoa! Where did that come from?_ Sasori thought while looking at her.

_Is this whom Sasori-san and Pein-sama were looking for? Just for this young girl? I don't think she is that great they way Sasori had described her. But she does look kawaii in her clothes.___(**A/N:** Sakura is just wearing her training clothes. It's the same thing that she is wearing on the shippuden episodes.) _The clothing does show she has the right curves in the right places. Wait! What am I thinking? Am I crazy or something? I AM Itachi Uchiha and I don't fall for any girl.___Itachi thought while looking at Sakura also.

_Who is waking me up?_ Sakura thought while rubbing her eyes.

_**Seriously who is the person waking us up? Open your eyes and lets see who is waking us up? **_Inner Sakura said yawning.

_Fine._

Soon Sakura stopped rubbing her eyes. When her vision became clear, she was going to scream. In front of her, she saw Sasori and Itachi. When Sasori and Itachi saw she was about to scream, Itachi grabbed a piece of cloth and gagged her mouth so she couldn't scream. Sasori also took out the ropes and tied up her feet and hands so she wouldn't runaway of use any ninjutsu to attack them.

"Cherry blossom. I will take the cloth out of your mouth if you will cooperate with us. Nod if you will cooperate. If you don't we will not hesitate to knock you out and take you back to headquarters." Sasori said.

"And I will be the one to knock you out." Itachi said threateningly.

For when Sakura heard that Itachi would be the one to knock her out she was scared to death. She knew how strong he was and she was afraid of what he would do when she enters the Tsukuyomi world.

_**Wow. Who are these two people looking at us?**_

_You idiot. These two are from the Akatsuki. The redhead, the one I love, is Sasori and the other that looks like Sasuke is his older brother Itachi. _

_**Well I say both of them are hot. They both want you for some reason. I say whatever they ask you just accept it. **_

"Cherry blossom, the Akatsuki is in need of a medical ninja at headquarters. We are asking you if you want to betray your village and join the Akatsuki. If you don't want to betray your village, then we will just use you as bait for the Kyuubi. It is your choice. You have to make your decision now though. So, make it quickly." Sasori said softly to her while looking at her in the eyes.

_So you want me to betray my village in order to be with these two people and other criminals who are in the bingo book?_Sakura told her inner.

_**I don't know. I mean you're the one making a decision not me.**___Inner replied.

_Why does Sasori get to be the only one to call her 'cherry blossom'? I __shall call her that too. _Itachi thought in his head.

"Remember, cherry blossom, everyone has always protected you in this village they don't believe that you can be able to protect yourself. I know when you were a genin you were always protected by your sensei and your teammates. Even Sasuke didn't believe you can be strong. He always thought you were weak. If you join the Akatsuki, we will all be able to train you and make you become stronger. You will be able to protect yourself." Itachi whispered in her ear. As he was saying this Sakura, she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck and she just closed her eyes and started to think about her decision.

Sasori was furious with what Itachi said and how close he was to HIS cherry blossom. He knew what Itachi had said was true and that it would convince her more to join the Akatsuki, but he didn't need to call her 'cherry blossom' or get so close to her. Sasori was glaring at Itachi. Itachi noticed Sasori's glare and smirked for he knew that they would compete against each other for Sakura.

When Itachi got up, so did Sasori. They saw that she will be thinking for a while to make her decision. So they walked up to each other and glared at one another. If glares could kill, both men would be dead right now.

"I see you are into my cherry blossom, Sasori-san." Itachi whispered.

"I see that you are into MY cherry blossom as well." Sasori replied in a low voice.

"I should have her. I met her before she met you."

"So, I was the one who fought her first and I know all her strengths and weaknesses."

"I would have fought her first before, if only Kakashi and Naruto weren't there to fight me."

"So that means I win and you lose."

"At least I didn't die by her."

"Whatever. I will not lose to you. I will not lose MY cherry blossom to a bastard like you."

"Neither will I."

"Then its settled we are at war to see who will capture Sakura's heart first."

"That's fine with me."

"Hn."

"Hn."

The two men started to glare at each other again to see what the other was thinking.

(Back to Sakura)

_Kami-sama. Why did my heart started to pound while Itachi whispered in my ear? Why? I thought I only love Sasori? I think I am starting to fall for Itachi? What should I do? I know that they will be back soon and I need to make my decision. Inner. What should I do?_ Sakura thought.

_**I say go with them and lets see what happens.**_ Inner replied.

_But as soon as I leave with them__, I will become a missing-nin and will be hunted down by ANBU. _

_**Who cares? I mean with what Itachi had said. He was right. Everyone thinks you always have to be protected and they also think you are weak and never become stronger. I say go with them because all the members will train you to become stronger. **_

_I don't know let me just think for a moment without you talking to me right now._

_**Fine. I will be quiet then**__**.**_

Soon Sakura sighed, and the boys had noticed this and stopped glaring at each other. They knew that she was almost done making her decision. They stared at her. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"I have made my decision." Sakura said calmly.

"What is your decision, cherry blossom?" Sasori said before Itachi could say anything.

When Itachi realized what Sasori had just done, he glared at him. Sasori just kept looking a Sakura, but had a smirk on his face while looking at her. Sakura noticed the smirk and saw how cute it was. She just looked at Sasori for a little bit with love in her eyes. When Sasori saw that she was smiling and looking at him with her loving eyes, his smirk grew bigger for he knew that he was going to win this war. Itachi noticed this and knew he had to stop this. So he pretended to cough. Sakura returned back to reality and blushed. Sasori couldn't help but glare at Itachi for what he had done. He ruined the moment between Sakura and him. In his head, he was thinking off all the ways he could kill Itachi and so far he thought of 999 so far. He couldn't wait to use all 999 on him when he wins this war. Itachi noticed the glare from Sasori and couldn't help but smirk.

"Ehem." Sakura said.

Then the boys turned their heads and gave all their attention to Sakura. When Sakura had both of their full attention she started to continue.

"Well I have made my decision and I will…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's the end for chapter 2. I needed to leave a cliffhanger so I can make the story more interesting. If I don't update next weekend then sorry it is probably all because of the homework I have to do. Please read and review. Thank you!!


	3. Realizing

Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry that I didn't for a REALLY long time. Gomen-nasai!! I am really busy with homework and projects. I'm finally out of school! YAY! Well enough of me talking lets get back to the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 3**

**REALIZING**

"I have made my decision and I will go with you and I will join the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

_**NANI?!?! Do you know what you are saying?! I thought you don't want to do anything with these guys because they are in the bingo book?! Are you crazy? **_Inner Sakura said.

_No I am not crazy! Itachi is right. Everyone in this village has protected me and has always thought of me as someone weak! I can't take it anymore! I want to become stronger and I want people to acknowledge me for me not as Lady Tsunade's apprentice. _Sakura replied.

"Is that your final decision?" Sasori asked.

"Hai. It is. I never go back on my word. I want to become stronger and not thought of as weak." Sakura replied.

With that said they all left Konoha and headed toward headquarters.

_**Are you sure you are doing the right thing Sakura?**_ Inner Sakura asked.

_Hai. I think so and hope so. _Sakura replied.

Soon they made it to headquarters by dawn.

Sasori gave her a tour. She showed her the different rooms and finally he sowed her where she'll be staying.

"Cherry blossom, you shall be staying in this room." Sasori said.

"Arigato." She replied. She stepped into her room and she saw a king sized bed with black bed sheets and a red blanket on top. She walked into the bathroom and saw all the essentials she needed. Then she looked in her closet and saw that it was empty.

"Is there a little store nearby wear I can buy clothes for myself?" she asked Sasori.

"Hai. There is. One of my teammates will show you and take you there as soon as she returns. But for now you shall just use my clothes." He replied.

"Really? Arigato." _Geez. I hope he washes his clothes. I'll just borrow two of his shirts and shorts to train and to sleep in._

"Don't worry all of my clothes are clean."

Sakura chuckled.

Sasori chuckled as well.

"So…yeah. Dinner starts at 7 every night. If you miss the time then you won't be able to have dinner. Those are just the rules around here. Also another rule is to never walk into another Akatsuki's room without permission. And if there are any other rules I'll let you know. My room is just right next to yours. Need anything just ask me." Sasori said as he turned to leave with a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled and locked her bedroom door. She took off her clothes and put them in the corner and went straight to the bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower. As soon as she was finished, she got a towel and dried herself off.

_Man that was a good shower. I haven't had one for a long time. Wait how come I don't feel any clothes on the counter. Aww man!! I forgot to get some clothes. Great just great._ Sakura got the towel out of her hair and wrapped herself with it and walked out of her bedroom and walked towards Sasori's room and knocked.

_Who could be disturbing me at a time like this?_ Sasori thought as he began to wake up. He walked to his bedroom door and opened it. To his surprise he saw Sakura fully naked but covering herself with a towel. He blushed and turned his head to the side so he wouldn't be tempted to see anything. When Sakura saw his blush, she looked down, smiled weakly, and blushed as well.

"Uh..yes…Cherry Blossom?" Sasori asked.

"I forgot to ask you for clothes."

"Oh ok then. Come in and look for what ever you need. My clothes are in the drawers." He said as he closed the door behind Sakura.

"Arigato."

Sasori couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful with her hair wet. He just wanted to kiss her but was too shy to. He wasn't sure about her feelings, but he can tell from her blush on her face that she has a crush on him. He didn't want to rush things. He wanted to wait and see if she really does love him.

Sakura looked through his drawer that was filled with shirts and shorts. One hand was searching, while the other was still holding on to the towel that was covering her body. She couldn't stop blushing. She loved the way Sasori was treating her. He was treating her as if he meant everything to her. She wanted to be his girl. She couldn't tell if he liked her or not but she thinks the smile on his face means there is something in him that meant something for Sakura.

"Arigato for everything. You have helped me a lot. Thank you." She said with a smile. She stood up and walked up to the door. Before she could open the door, he stepped up to her and whispered into her ear and said, "No thank you for everything, " and kissed her on the cheek.

Sakura blushed. She was about to tell him about her feelings for him, but he disappeared. She turned around and saw nothing. She smiled and went to her room. She put on the clothes she borrowed. She brushed her hair out and walked into the kitchen. She looked at the clock she saw that it was 6:58. She saw there was a big table she just took a seat and waited. Soon it was 7 and every Akatsuki member was seated. Sasori sat next to Sakura and smiled. She smiled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy but now I'm in SUMMER VACATION! YAY! I'll be making another story and I'll still be updating this one. PLEASE REVIEW! ARIGATO!


	4. Glaring

Well, thanks for the reviews. Please continue reading and reviewing. JA NE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 4**

**GLARING**

Sakura could smell the delicious food coming from the kitchen. She couldn't wait to start eating. She always wondered what the Akatsuki eat.

_Yum! Something that smells this good has to taste great! I can't wait to chow down! _Sakura thought.

_**Me neither! I just hope they didn't put any poison in the food. **_Inner replied.

_I highly doubt they will. I mean who would do that?_

_**Well, you never know. But I don't think that anymore! Whatever delicious smell is coming from the kitchen has to taste even better!**_

_Yup! Now be quiet! Some people are trying to talk to me! I can't concentrate when you're talking to me._

Inner Sakura stayed quiet.

Sakura finally got a hold of herself. Everyone in the table was staring at her. She wondered if there was something on her face. She looked at Sasori, but she noticed that he was glaring at something that was next to her. She wondered who was sitting next to her. She turned her head to her other side and she couldn't believe her eyes it was Itachi. She also noticed that he was glaring at Sasori.

_So that's why all the members of the Akatsuki are staring at me. _

_**Yup. I wonder what happens if you interrupt them from glaring at each other. **_

_How will I do that?_

_**Just say anything?!**_

_Alright then. BE QUIET! You don't have to yell you know._

Sakura looked at both the men who were sitting next to her. Before she did anything to interrupt them, she started to listen to everyone's little conversation around the table.

"Psst. Want to bet all your money to see who glares the longest?" whispered some guy with white-slivery hair.

"No way! I'll bet you ONLY 200 yen. I bet Itachi will hold out the longest, Hindan." Whispered loudly some guy counting money.

"Fine, Kakuzu. I bet Sasori will hold out longer." replied Hindan.

"Shh! If Konan hers you betting at the table, everyone and Tobi will be in trouble and Tobi is a really good boy!" Tobi said to Kakuzu and Hindan.

"Yeah. I'd listen to Tobi if I were you guys. Good thing she is in the kitchen cooking." Kisame said.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She hate that everyone was talking about these two men glaring at each other.

"Umm…can you guys not glare at each other anymore? It's getting on my nerves." Sakura said loudly so that everyone could hear.

Soon as she said something, both Sasori and Itachi looked at her with loving eyes.

"Gomen, cherry blossom." Both Sasori and Itachi said at the same time. Soon they glared at each other again because they said that at the same time.

"Ahem." Sakura said while she glared at both men with arms folded across her chest looking very annoyed.

Soon both men stopped, and turned to face everyone at the table. Sakura also faced everyone with a smile. As soon as all three were facing towards the table, they noticed everyone was shocked. All the members that were present at the table were shocked because of what both Sasori and Itachi said.

"Omg! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled and fainted. (**A/N:** I guess Tobi couldn't handle that both Sasori and Itachi said 'gomen' and 'cherry blossom'.)

"Poor Tobi. I better put him in his room, since Konan hates it when Tobi somehow drools on the table through his mask while being unconscious." Kisame said picking up Tobi.

"Wait. I can make him conscious. He might be hungry, when he wakes up." Sakura said courageously standing up.

"Should we let her Pein-sama yeah?" Deidara asked.

"Hai. Lets see what Sakura-san can do with her chakara." Pein replied emotionless.

Sakura walked over to the unconscious Tobi, whom was lying on the floor. She knelt down and breathed in and out. Next she closed her eyes and started to concentrate. While she was doing this, every Akatsuki member except for Konan, who was in the kitchen, was watching her very closely. She did some complicated hand signs really fast. There were only three Akatsuki members that could keep up, while the rest couldn't. The three were Pein, Sasori, and Itachi. After she was done with the hand signs, her hands started to glow light green. She then started to put both her hands on Tobi's head. Everyone was watching very closely.

Soon Tobi woke up. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"How did Tobi wake up? Tobi was supposed to be unconscious, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said sitting up.

"Tobi-san, I woke you up." Sakura said smiling.

"Arigato Sakura-chan! Tobi thanks you!" Tobi said hugging Sakura.

"Your welcome." Sakura said getting up.

Soon after Tobi stopped hugging Sakura, and went back to his seat. Sasori and Itachi smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back. She then took her seat but noticed that everyone was looking at her with an 'ooh and ahh' expression on their face. She sweat dropped and smiled crookedly.

"Sakura-san, who was the one-"

"Time to eat! Since we have a new guest, I made a buffet of food!" Konan exclaimed as she came into the dining room with all the different food, while interrupting Zetsu with his question.

"It's okay Zetsu-san. I'll answer your question later, after we are done eating." Sakura said.

"Wait can you also answer our questions after dinner yeah?" Deidara asked for everyone.

"Hai, after dinner we can talk outside or something." Sakura replied to Deidara.

Everyone started to eat this delicious food that Konan had made. Sakura commented her cooking and told her about teaching her how to cook as well. Konan started to like Sakura and they started to talk like they've been friends forever. As soon everyone was done eating, everyone went outside to the training grounds of the Akatsuki. Soon everyone will be asking many questions about her. Sakura smiled crookedly thinking about all the different conversations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gomen! I know this chapter isn't interesting, but I wanted to make this story a little longer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ARIGATO!


	5. Officially In

Gomen! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I'm so busy with school. Lol. Hope you keep reading and please review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**CHAPTER 5**

**OFFICIALLY IN**

_Goodness. I don't know where to sit. _Sakura thought to herself as she saw everyone sitting in their usual seats. Then she felt two arms envelop around her waist. She was about to grab a kunai, but then one of the presence's arms stopped her from cutting his flesh.

"Relax. It's just me." Said the presence.

"Geez. Itachi, don't go behind someone or else he or she may think you are about to attack." Replied Sakura quite annoyed.

"Oh? But you should've known it was me from my chakra." Itachi said coolly.

"You just surprised me. Gosh. Let go. I'm trying to find the perfect seat for myself." Sakura said trying to get out of his grasp.

"You can sit with me. I don't mind." Itachi said with a smirk pulling her closer to his chest.

Sakura then blushed and felt goose bumps go down her spine as she felt Itachi's breath close to her neck.

"O-okay then." Sakura said. Soon Itachi let go of her and led her to where Kisame and him usually sit.

Sakura sat in between Kisame and Itachi. Sakura smiled at Itachi and Kisame and soon they smiled back at her. Soon she and Kisame started to argue.

"I didn't dye my hair Kisame. It was pink my whole life, so bug off you're getting on my nerves." Sakura said rather annoyed.

"But it really looks like you dyed your hair. I mean c'mon who has pink hair?!" Kisame exclaimed.

"Well I guess I'm that someone who has pink hair, so shut it before I mess your face up."

"Oh? How are you going to do that?"

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Kisame was really getting on her nerves. She soon then came up with a plan then smirked.

"I'm sorry Kisame-kun. Please forgive my rudeness." Sakura started to get up and put her hands on his shoulders and give him a view of her chest in her shirt. Kisame couldn't believe what was happening, but he surely liked it.

"It's alright pinky. I don't really mind for your rudeness. I actually like it." Kisame said looking at Sakura.

"Good." Sakura said seductively. She then let her fingers twirl around in his hair. She saw Kisame close his eyes and she knew that he was enjoying what she was doing to him. She then let one of her hands fall to the side and pulled it back and punched him in the face.

Everyone then saw that Kisame was flying and his back banged the tree.

"Damnit. You broke my nose!" Kisame said getting up with his hand on his nose.

"Well you shouldn't have let your guard down. You should've known it was coming to you." Sakura said triumphantly with a smirk.

Everyone couldn't believe what they saw. All of the Akatsuki members were watching the entire thing. They saw how Sakura and Kisame were arguing then how Sakura was trying to seduce him. All Akatsuki was shocked. Itachi just smirked. Sasori was amazed. Both men knew now not to comment about her hair color. Sakura then went back to her seat and sat next to Itachi and started to have small talk with him. Sasori saw and was furious.

"Sasori-senpai. Do you like Sakura-san?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"Of course not. She is just a teammate and will always be a teammate." Sasori replied coolly.

"Alright senpai. If you say so." _I know Sasori-senpai has a thing for Sakura-san, but I don't want to get on his bad side. _Deidara thought.

Soon Kisame got back to his seat and glared at Sakura.

"Oh don't give me that glare fish face. You should've known better." Sakura said while glaring at Kisame.

"Fine then pinky. At least fix my nose." Kisame replied coolly.

"Hai hai." Sakura then got up and used her medical ninjutsu and healed Kisame's broken nose.

Soon as she was done, Pein started the meeting. Everyone asked her questions and she replied coolly. Then after the questions were asked, Pein told Sakura that she is now an official member. Sakura was happy and excited. Everyone congratulated her.

"Great job on breaking Kisame's nose." Konan said with a smile.

"I know right?" Sakura said with a giggle.

Konan then gave Sakura a hug and an Akatsuki cloak, ring, and money. Sakura tried on the ring and cloak and it fit perfectly.

"Konan, will you go with me to the shops tomorrow so I can buy myself some clothing?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. I don't mind, besides there are these cute boots I must have."

Everyone then retired and went to their rooms to rest. Itachi and Sasori led Sakura to her room and bid her a good night. Sakura went into her room and thought of all the events that had happened today. She smiled to herself and fell asleep.

Itachi and Sasori were outside in the hall and were having a little chit-chat.

"Stay away from Sakura." Both men said at the same time.

Both smirked and glared.

"Itachi, I think I'm in the lead for winning Sakura's heart."

"I think not."

"Fine let's see what happens after a while."

"Hn."

Both men went their separate ways and went to sleep in their rooms.

Sasori couldn't sleep. He had too much things on his mind. He then went up to the roof and started to look at the moons and stars. Sakura then woke up. She couldn't sleep. She wanted to get a drink of water. She then got up and went to the kitchen. She then felt a presence, but she knew it was Sasori's. She was going to give him a drink but she felt him go outside. She then followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Please review!


	6. Moonlight

Thanks for the reviews and the adding of my story to your favs. I hope you really enjoyed the story so far. Please support! Thank you! Please review! :]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 6**

**Moonlight**

_Hmm. I wonder where Sasori is going this late at night._ Sakura thought as she went up to stairs to the roof.

"The roof is such a nice place to think about the wonders of the world. Too bad the world is becoming such a dull and unsafe place now." Sasori whispered to himself. "Why are there fights and wars in this world?"

Sakura was about to answer his question but something astounded her that made her unable to speak. There she saw Sasori sitting on the roof looking up at the night sky, but that wasn't what astounded her. The thing that astounded her was that the moonlight shined on him and that made him look more handsome than he is now. Sakura wanted to say something but couldn't bring out the voice in her. So she stood there and watched.

"The world would absolutely be beautiful if it stayed peaceful forever. That is what truly what art is. Mother, I think I have found something very beautiful. I just don't know how to express my feelings for someone as beautiful as her. I wish you were here to tell me these things. In fact, if you were here right now, I wouldn't think that I'd be in this organization. I hope you still care for me."

"Sasori? What are you doing?" Sakura asked him with a gleam in her eyes. Sasori was startled at first but became at ease again.

"I'm just looking up at the stars and saying hi to my mother." Sasori replied.

"That is very nice of you." Sakura was now standing next to the sitting Sasori.

"Hai. She was a very beautiful woman. I really miss her." Sasori stood up next to Sakura looking at her.

"I bet she was. Sasori, who was this girl whom you were talking about?"

"Oh. Just a young girl whom I met. She is very talented, beautiful, and strong. I just hope she has feelings for me." Sasori smiled.

Sakura blushed at the thought. "I think she does have those feelings for you."

"Why do you think so?" Sasori asked stepping closer to Sakura.

"I don't know. I mean with your looks any girl would fall for you." Sakura was now looking into Sasori's eyes.

Sasori brought his hand up to Sakura's face and started to feel her cheek. She loved the gentle touch of his hands. She then stared into Sasori's eyes and started to play with his soft messy hair. He then stood back and looked up at the night sky. Sakura was confused at first, be she noticed that he was pointing at a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Sakura." Sasori started to close his eyes.

"Hai." Sakura closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes, she saw Sasori right in front of her. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and bid her a good night. He then went down the stairs back to his room to get some sleep.

Sakura stood there with wide eyes. She was shocked for the gentle kiss Sasori bestowed on her cheek. She was pretty happy for it. She started to go back downstairs into her room. She was blushing.

Sakura went into her room and slept peacefully. Little did she know there was another presence in her room watching her sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you enjoy this story so far. Sorry that it isn't interesting. Please Review!


End file.
